Moon in Venus
by Turretwithaview
Summary: M rated chapter for Moon in Scorpio (Chapter 57) ... I'll just go hide behind the couch


**_Chapter 57 - Rated M_**

_**AN: This is the M Rated version of Chapter 57 for Moon in Scorpio. **_

_**This chapter also became quite a bit longer than the usual ones which I try to keep manageable on a daily basis of 1200 to 1400 words, I could have kept on going but needed to bring it to a close when it got over 2000, so its a bit rushed towards the end ... apologies! Also, as it's not my usual style I'm not too sure about it, so let me know what you think. **_

* * *

"_So, let me help you. Between us, maybe we can try to solve your Mom's murder, give you a chance to put it behind you … and … then perhaps you can start a new life_ …"

"_And will you be there?_" The question seems to catch her by surprise, some unconscious betrayal of her inner thoughts, not meant to be put out there … but it has been, she's let it out and now she doesn't know where to look, tries to withdraw her hands but he's having none of that, he's smiling at her, a gleam in his eyes which is flustering her even more and his grip on her hands has tightened.

"_Would you want me to be?_"

She ducks her head, too embarrassed to answer, so he pushes himself to his feet, pulls on her hands and she has no choice but to stand up, not unless she's willing to fight him and right now she doesn't feel like doing that.

So she rises more or less smoothly to stand before him, feels him release her hands, feels the immediate loss of warmth and comfort, then one of his hands is sliding round her waist, pulling her in towards him as the other settles below her chin and gently pushes her face up till she's forced to look at him. His hand at her hip is causing her stomach to flutter and the look in his eyes has the heat rising up her neck until her cheeks feel suffused with it, she can't help but bite her lip.

This was not what she'd planned, in fact this was as far from … his eyes are moving closer, she can't help her own dropping to his mouth before they flick up once again to those mesmerising pools of cobalt which are drawing her in. Her body reaches of its own accord, stretching up to meet him, she can't stop her hands from rising to run through his hair, to card through the short hairs at the back of his neck, moving up to grab a fistful where its longer, pulling his head down to meet hers, lips touching, then crushing together in hard, pent up release. She can't help the soft moan as his tongue runs along her lower lip, then he's sucking her lip between his own, pulling on it and releasing it, his tongue demanding entrance and her lips part for him, one of her hands dropping from his hair, clutching and fisting at the front of his shirt, trying to pull him in even closer.

A part of her mind is screaming at her that she shouldn't allow herself to give in, that she needs to keep her distance, but the voice of reason is drowned out by the overwhelming heat rising up her body, her mind unable to hold on it as his tongue entangles with hers, runs over the roof of her mouth, draws a further moan from her.

His left hand has moved to the small of her back, has found its way under her blouse, his hand almost spanning her waist and its sending mild shockwaves along her skin every time his fingers stroke the dip at the base of her spine or slide up, thrumming along her ribcage and making her catch a breath she doesn't even have.

His other hand has clawed its way into her hair, has made its way to the back of her neck and is cradling her head, fingers stroking her scalp and sending shivers down her spine which cascade into those rising from below.

It may have begun in a hesitant disbelief, the thought that she is actually kissing Richard Castle again, but her mind is no longer able to hold a coherent thought, all she can think about are the multiple sensations burning throughout her body. His mouth has abandoned hers and is now running down the side of her mouth, her cheek, and she turns and tilts her head as his mouth kisses its way down her neck, finds the subtle dip where her neck meets her shoulder, feels his lips pull at the skin as he sucks gently, sending new shivers of sensation throughout her body. Her own mouth finds his earlobe and she sucks it in, nibbling on it and revelling in the low groan it draws from him.

Her leg rises of its own accord, hooks around his thigh and both his hands drop to slide over her ass, drawing a breathless chuckle from her which turns into a moan as his fingers wrap around each thigh and he lifts her up against him. She wraps her legs around his waist, her head falling back as she feels his hardness where they're pressed together and his lips work their way round to the front of her neck and down, kissing and nipping as far as the button of her blouse allows.

Her heels dig into the back of his thighs as she tries to push herself even closer, the heat in her core building, she can already feel the damp of arousal and hopes to god she won't come before they've even made it to the bed.

He turns them towards the bedroom and she has to pull herself up against him, biting down on his neck to muffle her groans as each step he takes increases the friction between them. She thinks he's managed to close the door behind them, and he must have hit a light switch, but she's really too busy trying to keep control over her body to be too concerned about it. Suddenly he's stooping, laying her down on the bed and she lets go of his neck and lets her legs drop from around him, scooting up towards the bedhead, fingers fumbling as she tries to unbutton her blouse. His fingers are at her jeans, roughly pulling the button lose and sliding the zipper down. She's managed to pull her blouse off, almost ripping the last button lose in frustration and she's raising her hips to allow him to pull her jeans down. They get tangled on her boots and they're both growling in frustration as he has to pull them back up, unzip and pull off her boots before he can get her jeans off. He pauses, staring down at her lithe figure stretched out on his bed as she watches him, propped up on her elbows, lacy lilac bra still covering her breasts, matching panties round her hips, tousled hair framing bright green eyes and puffy lips. He stands up at the foot of the bed and begins to slowly unbutton his shirt, eyes never leaving hers, mouth twitching slightly as he picks up on her annoyance as he takes his time with the buttons.

She watches him as he lets the shirt slide off his shoulders and float down to the floor, her eyes eating him up as they wander over his chest, down to his stomach and shoot back up to his face as he makes no effort to unbutton his trousers. Slowly he climbs onto the bed, towering over her as he walks his hands up past her legs, her hips and then he's leaning down, brushing his lips across her mouth, down her chin, tracing the contours all the way down to the vee at the base of her neck.

She drops down flat on the bed, lifts her legs and hooks them round his hips, pulls herself tight against him, feels his hardness and wishes he'd just take her. But he's working to his own schedule here, ignoring her demanding hips, making her groan in frustration … only now his lips are travelling down her chest, reaching her bra and then his tongue is tracing the edge of the material, moving round it with a continuous flicking of tongue and nipping of lips, round as far as the strap, chasing up one side of it as far as her shoulder, then down the other. His left hand meanwhile has left the counterpane and is brushing feather-light across the lace of the other cup, stirring her nipple into erection, thumb rubbing against it, burning her as his lips now work across the other cup, reach her other nipple and begin to pull and nip.

She can't help but thrust herself up at him, head thrown back as his fingers and lips gently push back the material, find her bare nipples and begin to suck and nip, to rub and pinch and she can't contain the moan as he builds up wave after wave of sensation … and then his hands are gripping her hips, pulling her down from where she's desperately clinging to his with her legs, separating her core from him, increasing her need of friction, only now his tongue is working its way down, lips trailing kisses towards her belly button even as his hands reach round and unclip her bra, tossing it away to one side.

His tongue and lips have worked their way round and back and across her belly button and are now sinking further, reaching the edge of her panties, skimming the edge of the low-cut lace, working first to one side, then the other, making the muscles of her stomach flutter in response, then moving down across the material and she's almost losing it in anticipation, her hips bucking and meeting his mouth, feeling his lips pressing through the material, tongue pushing, probing at her core even as she's moaning and twisting to one side, then the other.

His mouth leaves her panties, now wet from his saliva and her arousal, moves down her inner thigh, kissing and biting and whispering against her skin, tendrils of sensations traveling all the way to her feet, making her toes curl and spread as he reaches her knees, spreads her leg and blows gently against the tender skin at the back then works his fingers down to her other knee, fingers rubbing gentle circles which are doing nothing to calm her down.

Then he's standing and she's propping herself up on her elbows again, desire and frustration on her face. _God! I'm going to fricking kill him if he doesn't get on with it!_ Then he's climbing out of his trousers, pushing his boxers down and climbing back onto the bed between her legs. He slips his hands below her ass and she bucks off the bed, so wired up that even his touch has her reacting and almost out of control. His fingers find the edge of the material and slowly slides it down, past her hips and then as she settles back on the bed and raises her legs he slides them, ever so slowly up her thighs, past her knees, fingers trailing up her skin and then she's pulling her feet free in impatience. His hands glide up her inner thighs, reach her crux and then his thumb is caressing her lips, sliding into her and stroking her clit, making her moan as she tightens her legs to trap his hand then releases them and pushes up against it, she can't take much more of this and he obviously knows it as he slides an arm under her waist, lifts her hips and pushes his tip against her swollen core. Her fists grip the counterpane as she feels him slide his length into her, feels him withdraw most of the way before pushing in again, slow measured thrusts which are driving her insane.

She pushes up on her arms, lifts her upper body and reaches out an arm. He takes it, pulls her up against him so that she's now wrapped around him, arms around his shoulders, hands entwined in his hair, lips hungrily looking for his, faintly tasting herself in his mouth as their tongues entwine and flick against each other. His hand finds her breast again, thumb and index finger rubbing and pinching and rolling her nipple, sending new waves of sensation down to her navel. His other hand is supporting her ass as she bucks against him, feeling him thrust even deeper as the rhythm becomes less controlled, more hectic, her moans being swallowed by his mouth as she feels the first subtle clenching and feathering.

He can feel her beginning to lose it, her heels digging into him as he leans slightly backwards on the bed, drops his other hand to support her and grips her tightly, holding her as she jerks back and forth, feeling his own control beginning to slip but not wanting to allow it just yet. Her mouth is no longer on his, her face on his shoulder, teeth biting into the muscle running up to his neck as she begins to rock against him without rhythm, a frantic pounding accompanied by muffled gasps and moans, a moment of intense stillness followed by a few slow, half-hearted pushes as her body relaxes against his.

He slides out of her, lowers her now limp body to the bed and lies down beside her, watching as her breathing begins to slow, the glistening sweat on her body in the partially lit room giving her a glow. Her head turns towards him, eyes definitely green, dark, deep and drowsy. Her hand comes up, brushes through his hair and she whispers a "S_orry_".

He shakes his head, takes her hand and kisses each fingertip as she watches him. "_This … one … was … for … you_" he says as his lips brush each of her fingers in turn.

She smiles, runs her fingers along his jawline and says, "_Give me a bit of time to recover and I'll say thank you … properly_" and her eyes trail down to where his erection is still obvious, before flicking back up to his and winking.


End file.
